


Я не боюсь, мне просто страшно

by fandom_EvanstanStarbucks_2017



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: DC-Verse, M/M, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-19 14:38:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12412227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_EvanstanStarbucks_2017/pseuds/fandom_EvanstanStarbucks_2017
Summary: на Нью-Йорк напали твари из иного мира





	Я не боюсь, мне просто страшно

**Author's Note:**

> AU, относительная DC-verse, упоминается каноническая смерть персонажа (обоих канонов); скинни!Стив; касательно Юных Мстителей - давайте закроем глаза на нестыковки с возрастами, предположим, что эти ребята просто от других родителей. Позывной Стива - Джек-Воробей, потому что, на взгляд автора, он хорошо ассоциируется с Номадом и Робином, ну и не только. Клинки Баки, о которых идёт речь в тексте, [выглядят так](https://img-fotki.yandex.ru/get/227342/242291837.34/0_20556c_8d56d630_orig.jpg).

Пальцы, мокрые от крови, то и дело соскальзывали, пока Стив пытался подключить нужные провода. Держа в зубах отвёртку, он то и дело оглядывался назад, туда, где за рухнувшей стеной соседнего здания раздавались яростные крики и выстрелы.

– Воробей, – раздалось в наушнике сквозь треск помех, – они вырубили Ведьму. Я не смогу удержать их!

– Халклинг, – Стив выплюнул отвёртку себе на колени, – родной мой, продержись ещё пять минут, я почти закончил!

– Эти твари неубиваемые!

– Я в курсе, мать твою! Что там Виккан?!

– Блядь!.. – в ухе раздался визг взбешённой Высоты. – Они добрались до Виккана!

Рёв Халклинга заглушил не только помехи, но и собственный разум Стива.

Судорожно вдохнув сквозь стиснутые зубы, он докрутил отвёрткой последний болт и медленно пополз в сторону выстрелов.

«Юные Мстители» были всего лишь детьми. Да, они обладали невероятной мощью и силой, которая и не снилась простым смертным, но они были всего лишь детьми. Подростками. Влюблёнными, романтичными, наивными… И верящими в добро и справедливость.

Стив сморгнул застилающий глаза туман.

Он отвечал за них. Он был их лидером. Он обещал остальным, что присмотрит за ними! И что в итоге?..

Выглянув из-за кучи раскрошенного кирпича и бетона, Стив прикинул, что ему предстоит.

Твари, напавшие на Нью-Йорк, мало напоминали людей. Сначала все решили, что случился зомби-апокалипсис. Потом до всех дошло, что всё гораздо хуже. Эти твари обладали магией. Они чуяли магию за версту, реагировали на неё, как бык на красную тряпку.

Первой выбыла из строя Алая Ведьма. Виккан ещё держался, но теперь и он попался в лапы этим тварям. Халклинга можно сразу вычёркивать из боеспособных единиц – пока Виккану угрожает опасность, Халклинг не поддаётся контролю. Это Стив усвоил давно, ещё до того, как… В общем, ещё когда всё было тихо.

Маленькая адская машина, которую Стив только что собрал на коленке, должна была вырубить монстров в радиусе примерно десяти километров. Вырубит, правда, ненадолго, но им должно хватить.

Слишком много времени ушло на то, чтобы понять, твари не переносят ультразвук.

Собранный агрегат вырубит того, кто находится слишком близко. Стив это понимал. Понимал, чем рискует, пытаясь включить эту хрень как можно ближе к эпицентру битвы.

Халклинг и Марвел Бой выдержат – они не люди; могут пострадать Продиджи и Соколиный Глаз; насчёт Скорости и Мисс Америки Стив не был уверен. Но он знал, что будет с ним самим.

Над головой взвизгнул лазерный импульс, и Стив снова нырнул за крошево камней.

Плечо уже совсем онемело. Ничего, ему хватит времени доползти до следующего укрытия и врубить эту штуку.

Стив спокойно проговорил в передатчик:

– Ребята, у вас три минуты. Ровно три минуты. Слышите меня? Я включу звуковую бомбу, заткните уши, иначе мало не покажется. Или просто убирайтесь подальше отсюда.

– Воробей… – Соколиный Глаз замолкла, она всё поняла. – Ты…

– Всё будет хорошо, девочка, – он грустно улыбнулся и сжал в руке своё адское детище. – Прорвёмся.

– Ребята! – завопила она в передатчик, перебивая бесконечные помехи. – Надо дать место Воробью и тикать нахуй отсюда!

Стив сорвал с шеи провода наушника. Будут только мешать. Мало того, звук передаст по связи, и это будет настоящий пиздец.

Руки были красными от крови, собранная на коленке хрень то и дело норовила выскользнуть из пальцев.

«Воробей…» – Стив невесело усмехнулся и на последнем рывке перемахнул через разрушенную стену, больно свалившись на землю по другую сторону.

Он придумал себе этот псевдоним, ещё когда сливал информацию о ГИДРе. «Джек Воробей», бравый капитан пиратов, которому не писаны правила поведения и законы логики. Отважный, нахальный, даже наглый. Бродяга, кочующий по морям, которого невозможно поймать. Ну, не всегда можно поймать, если быть точным.

Ребятам очень понравился этот псевдоним Стива, так вот и прицепилось. Тем более, что, по словам Ванды, Стив и правда напоминал нахального воробья.

Тело отозвалось болью, когда Стив не удержался и завалился на больной бок. Проткнутое штырём плечо снова окрасило рукав куртки в красный.

По его подсчётам, времени осталось от силы минут десять. Он истечёт кровью, потеряет сознание… И спасти будет уже невозможно. Но это не имеет значения.

Нью-Йорк – его город. И он не позволит всяким тварям топтаться по его улицам. Только не в Нью-Йорке.

Стив уже дополз до намеченной точки, дважды его едва не пристрелили, один раз на него напала-таки одна из этих жутких тварей с мёртвыми выпученными глазами и смердящей пастью. Стив просто воткнул ей в глаз отвёртку. Зомби-не зомби, а до мозга он достал.

Прошло уже две минуты из тех трёх, что он дал себе на этот короткий путь.

Уперевшись спиной в покорёженный бок перевёрнутой машины, Стив прикрыл глаза, сделал глубокий вдох.

Нащупал скользкими пальцами торчащий тумблер на звуковой бомбе. Он уже был готов включить его, когда вдруг сквозь грохот, крики и вой услышал нечеловеческий рык:

– Получите, мать вашу!!!

У Стива перехватило дыхание.

Забыв обо всём на свете, он поднялся сначала на колени, потом опёрся о смятое крыло автомобиля и встал во весь рост, покачиваясь от боли и усталости и не веря своим глазам.

Баки.

Баки пёр напролом, рассекая тела монстров огненными мечами, он сам был похож на демона из преисподней, и все твари шарахались от него в сторону, стоило ему замахнуться своим странным оружием.

Клинки оставляли в воздухе яркий огненный след, переходящий в кровавый, когда встречались с плотью врага.

Стив завопил:

– Уходи!!! Бак, уходи!!! Сейчас рванёт!

Он прижимал к груди свою адскую машину, понимая, что времени не осталось, что вот сейчас уже нужно включать…

– Уходи!!! – на этом крике он всё-таки дёрнул тумблер, как смертник, стоящий посреди оживлённой площади.

Сердце замерло от ужаса, но потом… Стива просто не стало.

 

Особняк Старков с самого утра не знал покоя. Посреди гостиной вот уже два часа устраивали разборки с отцом семейства два блудных сына.

Говард сидел на диване, сложив на груди руки, и с самым равнодушным видом, на какой только был способен, выслушивал претензии своих сыновей.

– А я тебе говорил! – разорялся Тони, размахивая стаканом, полным виски, янтарная жидкость расплёскивалась во все стороны, но это не имело значения. – Я тебе говорил, что нечего его ему там делать! А что в итоге?! Ты меня слушал?!

– Да он никогда никого не слушает! – рычал ему в тон Баки, беспокойно расхаживая по периметру гостиной. – Считает, что мудр, как Господь Бог! Да будь моя воля, я вообще запер бы, под замок посадил! Как будто, блядь, вы не в курсе, что мелкого не заставить сидеть на жопе ровно!

– Высказались? – ровно спросил их Говард и тяжело поднялся с дивана. Ранение, полученное во время нашествия иномирных тварей, всё ещё не давало свободно ходить. – А теперь послушайте меня. Если бы я не отправил Стива к «Юным Мстителям», мы бы потеряли его гораздо раньше. Просто потому что это Стив. Он не может сидеть спокойно, я знаю. И вы это знаете. Там он был в большей безопасности, чем здесь.

– Пока не началась вся эта катавасия! – рявкнул Баки, остановившись. – Он втемяшил себе в башку, что отвечает за них! Что должен вместе с ними отправиться в самый эпицентр бойни!

– Но он жив, – слабо улыбнулся Говард, – жив, благодаря тебе, Баки. Ты спас его.

– О, только не начинай! – Тони закатил глаза и отошёл к окну, снова присосавшись к стакану. – Сейчас начнёшь петь дифирамбы нашему личному зомби-убийце. Я как-нибудь обойдусь без этого.

– Мудак, – фыркнул Баки, не оборачиваясь.

– Не отрицаю. Зато живой.

– И с энерджайзером в грудной клетке. Хотя нет. С маленькой Хиросимой.

– Хватит! – рявкнул уже Говард, понимая, к чему сейчас придёт эта перепалка.

Его старшие сыновья всегда доводили свои ссоры до драки, причём такой, что потом приходилось заново отстраивать стены. Если бы проблемы были только в новых кирпичах и цементе… Если они доводили друг друга до натурального бешенства – могли и убить. Случайно. Или нет. Это уж как повезёт.

 

Стив сидел на постели в своей комнате и наблюдал за медленно капающим лекарством в трубке системы. Опять лекарства.

Он всё ещё плохо слышал, больше читал по губам. Зрение вернулось только недавно. Но он не жалел.

Утром пришла смс-ка от Билли. Он писал, что у них с Тедди всё хорошо, вчера оба выписались из госпиталя и скоро вернутся в «Башню», только родителей навестят. Томми забегал утром, принёс ещё совсем горячие пончики от Кейт. Рассказал, что у Ванды курс лечения ещё не закончен. Ну, не один Стив страдает на больничной койке.

Ребята звали его назад в «Башню», как только он поправится. Обещали ждать.

На этих мыслях Стив улыбнулся.

Но он всё ещё помнил, каким бывает настоящий бой. Помнил, как это страшно. Страшно не за себя – за других. Он так боялся их всех потерять, боялся проиграть в этой битве, боялся, что ничего не сможет сделать. 

Честно говоря, это был его первый раз, и этот раз мог стать последним. Если бы не Баки…

Баки, так похожий на демона – яростного, злого, жаждущего вражеской крови.

Баки с сияющими мечами в руках, сам покрытый кровью – своей и чужой.

Баки, которого невозможно было убить. Который не боялся смерти. Который не боялся умирать.

Что это были за мечи? Что за сталь убивала иномирных тварей, превращая их в груду гниющей плоти?

Стив не знал, но собирался спросить. Уже сегодня. Сразу, как только Баки войдёт в эту дверь.

Стив хотел получить ответы на свои вопросы. Он устал от бесконечных тайн. Он хотел знать, почему до сих пор жив. Как Баки смог спасти его.

Но даже если Баки не ответит… Не страшно. Главное, что Стив наконец-то спросит. Он устал молчать.


End file.
